No Mountain That High
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Reposted because there's been two chapters added towards the end. A bet between Jarrod and Nick leads only to disastrous results. Romance and angst.
1. Chapter 1

**No Mountain That High ****  
**

_A/N #1: This idea came to me while thinking on my husband's uncle who has been a rancher for YEARS and the things that have happened to him in his life. ___

_A/N #2: I want to thank the ones who have reminded me more than once that, as long as I what I write feels right to me, I have no need to ever apologize for it. __  
_  
**Chapter One**

The sun was sending its golden rays of afternoon sunshine down upon the corral, Nick, Heath and a portion of the men working for them. They were working on breaking the horses that had been brought in a few days before. Most of the hands leant on the fence and watched on as others either corralled or saddled the horses ready for them to be broken. Nick stood next and watched as Jarrod, who'd been away on business the past week, drove up in the surrey. "About time you got home! Did you win your case? Are you going to have time to finally relax?" Nick smiled at Jarrod as he walked up to the corral. His oldest brother had been kept extremely busy recently. It felt good to see his brother back looking more relaxed than he had in a long time. Nick hoped that meant he'd won the case and would finally have some time off.

"I hope so," Jarrod smiled back and leaned against the corral, "and yes, everything went great in San Francisco." All the work he'd done for his client had finally paid off and everyone was happy; well, for now they were. "How's the horse breaking going?" Jarrod asked as Heath prepared to mount a frisky young colt.

"Fine," Nick stepped away from the fence after a few minutes; once Heath had safely rode the horse, and had him, a little quieter. It was the third time Heath had handled the horse and now the youngster was finally responding to the bridle without kicking up too much of a fuss. "All we have to do is to break that stallion we caught the other day. He thinks he's a tough one. Though, I think we can wait on that until tomorrow. It's about time for supper." He wasn't about to admit it had been a long day, and he was tired.

Jarrod looked beyond the main corral and saw the stallion Nick was talking about in the smaller corral that set not too far away from where they stood. Tired of fighting cases in a courtroom and wanting something to break up the monotony of the day he'd had, Jarrod pulled out his wallet. "How about I bet you fifty dollars you can't break that horse before supper?" Had he known how tired his brother was, he'd never have made the bet. As it was, he pulled out his wallet and the money, holding it up in front of Nick.

A part of Nick told him to admit the day was over, the horse was indeed a strong willed stallion that needed a bit of time, but his mother's birthday was coming up and the money would certainly help in getting her the present he had in mind. And of course Nick could never turn down a dare, no matter how well disguised it was. That being the case, he turned and yelled, "McCall! Bring that stallion over here! Saddle him up; I'm going to ride him right now!" That brought whoops and hollers from every man near or around the corral. That is, everyone except Heath. He knew how tired Nick was and he didn't think his brother should be trying to break in any horse, especially this one. After all, it stood seventeen hands high and was downright wild.

Seeing no reason not to wait on the stallion, Heath jumped over the fence and stood next to Jarrod. "Don't you think you should wait until tomorrow, Nick? It's been a long day as it is."

The usual observant Jarrod was playing the part of a blind man and could not see the forest for the trees. Since he was absolutely sure Nick could break the horse, he put the money back in the wallet and said, "Well, if you've that long of a day…" he threw Nick a look that said "Do I keep this money or not?"

Wanting to win the bet that Jarrod had put in front of him and play the game, as well as buy the present for his mother, Nick refused to admit his blond haired brother had a point. He headed toward the stallion. "I'll be fine. It's time to break in that stallion."

Heath didn't like it, but he knew he couldn't stop Nick either. He climbed up on the fence and sat down, as did Jarrod. For the first time since coming home, Jarrod took a close look at Heath. He was startled to see great concern in this brother's eyes. Why was he so worried? Nick was an excellent horseman. Truth was, Jarrod knew there was a high chance he'd be losing the money. He didn't care though. If he got a break from all the seriousness from work and Nick got the money, what would it hurt?

"Loosen up, he'll be fine, Heath. You know he can do it." Jarrod put his wallet back inside his jacket's pocket.

Heath watched Nick climb into the holding pen where McCall and one of the men held the fidgety stallion. He prayed Jarrod was right. The ranch hands were showing their excitement by climbing up on the top of the corral or leaning on it and fastening their eyes upon Nick. Truth was, they'd had a bet going among themselves as to whether or not the Barkleys would be breaking the horse after such a long day. When the gate was open, the whoops and hollers were twice as loud as they had been earlier. Every man around the corral was cheering Nick on.

Nick held the reigns tight with his right hand while his left one flew up and down in the air, adjusting his balance as he moved up and down with the horses bucking and pig rooting. The stallion twisted and turned. Nick had to be mindful when to go with the horse's movement and when to pull back on its bit; creating the opposition and restriction. It was a game of give a little take a little to the point of exhaustion for the horse and a certain amount of submission without crushing the fine animal's spirit. For all those looking at the almost entwined forms, it appeared Nick was winning the battle of wills, and the horse quieted a bit. But Heath could see in the horse's eye that he wasn't yet done. Jarrod and Heath found themselves holding their breath as the stallion suddenly reared. Nick gathered his reins and held on as he flew high and almost vertical. Expecting the horse to come down quick and then rear again, he tucked his reigns under and prepared for another flight. Instead though, the stallion dropped his head forward almost to the ground, taking Nick nearly over its shoulder. Before Nick could get his balance again the horse went high, taking most of its body and front legs almost ten feet in the air. Nick seemed to be having trouble staying on and in a split second he was thrown backwards and through the air, back flipping before hitting into the fence post heavily with his back.

Nick's back hit the post with such force that the post and rails bent and snapped. Nick landed with a thud on the ground, rolled a couple of times and then tried to move, but the only thing he could do was to lay still on the ground before nearly losing consciousness.

"Nick!" Heath yelled as he and Jarrod jumped off the fence. By the time the two brothers reached Nick the other ranch hands had very carefully rolled their boss onto his back. Nick was dazed with bloody lips and they could see cuts and scratches on his upper chest and arm as his shirt had been torn by the nails and gravel he'd landed in, or on, and rubbed against when he'd tried to move.

"Someone go for Dr. Merar!" Jarrod barked as Heath hurried to undo the first few buttons of Nick's torn shirt and to stop the bleeding from the cuts.

As Nick moaned and tried to open his eyes, Heath held him down…the blond haired cowboy was not happy the other men had even moved Nick in the first place. "Hold on Nick, you betta not move anymore. We're gonna get ya help."

"Grab that stallion, Jim," yelled Mc Call.

Jarrod moved to stand in front of Heath and Nick as Jim and another hand grabbed the stallion and took him away. Jarrod went to say something only to hear one of the ranch hands muttering. He felt the weight of the world drop onto his shoulders when he heard the man say, "What on earth was Nick doing trying to break that stallion today? As hard as he's been working, he just didn't have the strength he needed for it."

'Oh Nick,' Jarrod looked upon his now motionless brother, "Why wasn't I paying attention? Why didn't I see how tired you were? Why?"


	2. Chapter 2

**No Mountain That High **

**Chapter Two**

The silence that hung in the Barkley's home was downright eerie. Jarrod leaned against the stair railing and looked at Heath, who sat on the bottom step and against the wall. Their mother and Audra were upstairs with the doctor. Both brothers prayed like mad there would be no reason for sending for Eugene, who had just returned to his studies at Berkley.

Jarrod's mind kept replaying the scene in the corral over and over. He continued to ask himself how he could have been so blind. If anything happened to Nick…he involuntarily shuddered at the thought that Nick could die because of an impulsive and flippant bet that never should have been made.

Heath watched his older brother. He didn't have to ask why Jarrod shuddered; he knew. While he couldn't read minds, he also pretty well knew what this brother was thinking and fearing. A part of him wanted to slap his older brother upside the head…he didn't care which side…and ask Jarrod the same questions the man was already asking himself, but most of him felt sorry for Jarrod. After all, if there was blame to be put anywhere, Nick bore a part of it too, as he could have swallowed his pride and admitted he was just too tired to handle the horse. "He'll be fine." Heath tried to sound positive as he spoke. "He's been thrown and hurt before." Okay, never to the point where he had to be carried on a stretcher, unconscious, into the house, but why point that out?

"I should have noticed he needed to quit for the day." Jarrod finally voiced the thought had been chastising him ever since he'd overheard the two ranch hands talking.

Heath looked up the stairs and sighed. "It's too late for should have's; besides, it's not like you planned this. Things like this happen; Nick knew it too. I could've yelled a bit louder about what I thought he shoulda done too. We were all ready for quittin' time. Don't go beating yourself up." All right, that was another thing that was easier said than done, and Heath knew it. What else was he supposed to say though? Jarrod appreciated what Heath was trying to do, he would have done and said the exact same thing if the shoe had of been on the other foot. He sighed, and looked up the stairs for the hundredth time, then back to Heath.

The two brothers fell back into silence as the grandfather clock's tic grew louder. The tension was almost at its breaking point when Audra came down the steps looking rather upset. It made both brothers stand up straight as fear gripped their hearts. "How's Nick?" Jarrod might have asked the question first, but Heath's eyes were asking it at the same time.

Audra fought the tears that wanted to come. She started to answer Jarrod's question only to have Dr. Merar appear at the top of the stairs looking rather serious himself, the fact that their mother wasn't with him made the fear that resided in both brothers rise. This could not be good.

"Dr.?" Jarrod asked as Dr. Merar, who had started walking down the stepped, drew closer to the bottom.

Dr. Merar looked at both brothers and sighed. How he wished he had better news to give them. "There doesn't appear to be any internal bleeding which is good; however, not only did he receive cuts and scratches to his arm and chest, he also has a nice sized bumped on the back of his head and he…" the doctor paused not really wanting to say what he had to say next. Again, that did not help Jarrod or Heath anyway. Dr. Merar started speaking again, "I'm concerned he may have fractured a vertebra or two in his back…" he heard gasps from the two Barkley men as their eyes widened, "…hold on, now. His back side is bruised up something fierce. I can't tell with all the swelling if there's structural damage." The good doctor paused and continued, "In fact, until the swelling goes down and he wakes up, I can't really tell what, if any, permanent damage has been done. Your mother is with him for now and I've left pain medicine that can be given to him when he does wake up. I'll be back tomorrow. Until then keep him absolutely still. We don't want to take any chances." Dr. Merar headed for the door; Heath hurried to open it for him.

Heath turned around to see Jarrod start up the stairway looking like he was aging with every heavy step he took. While he feared for Nick, Heath was also greatly concerned about Jarrod. He was blaming himself for what had happened; it wasn't right. "You'll do him no good, Jarrod if you allow a false sense of guilt to stay with you."

Jarrod turned on him and barked. "He wouldn't have had cause to be on that horse in the first place, if I…If I'd just taken the time to stop and think and pay attention! He might be crippled up because of it, and you dare tell me I have a false sense of guilt?" He glared at Heath, the intense terror he felt came out in the anger in his voice.

Heath might have gotten upset at Jarrod's refusal to see the truth, only how could he? When it came to Nick's condition, he had the same concerns as Jarrod and knew full his oldest brother's actions stemmed from that concern. "It's not your fault Jarrod! Nick will be all right! You'll see!" Again Heath tried to get Jarrod to listen.

Jarrod said nothing as he continued climbing the staircase. He was far too worried to sit and relax. He was going to sit with Nick, if his mother would let him. By the time he stepped into Nick's room, Victoria was sitting in a chair looking at the face of her injured son. When she heard the footsteps behind her, Victoria didn't have to ask who it was; she knew "those" feet. "How did it happen, Jarrod?" She asked the question without breaking her gaze upon Nick.

Jarrod sighed as he pulled another chair around to the other side of the bed, sat down and described the events that led up to his brother lying motionless in his bed. "I should have kept my mouth shut. I don't know what got into me."

Victoria felt her heart go out to her oldest. He had a heart of gold, as did all her sons. "I won't argue with that; however, Nick knew what risks he was taking. We just have to pray he'll pull through." Her voice cracked as she reached over and took of hold of Jarrod's arm. "Don't continue to blame yourself."

Don't blame himself? Jarrod found himself angry at both his mother and Heath. How could they tell him not to accept blame when it was he that had put the bet in front of Nick in the first place? He knew Nick well enough to know he'd take the challenge. No, Jarrod shook his head as he laid his hand upon Nick's upper arm and kept his eyes on his brother. "I'll sit with him, mother…why don't you go eat supper with Heath and Audra."

Victoria would have argued and told him to get something himself, and that she was Nick's mother and she'd sit with him, but she could see Jarrod needed to be with his brother. She stood up and turned around only to see Heath enter the room. The worry and apprehension he had for Nick wasn't exactly something he was hiding very well. She sighed and let Jarrod sit down where she'd been sitting. Heath walked over and stood at the bottom of the bed. After gazing upon her sons, Victoria turned and left the room. For all their sakes, she hoped Nick would wake up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**No Mountain That High**

**A/N I forgot to mention that there would a couple of spots where the story Man of Justice would be referred to in this story. It's going to take me time to get this story reloaded. Like it says in the summary, it's ony because of additional chapters (two to be exact) that I took it off and am reloading it.**

**Chapter Three**

Nick could hear the voices talking to him, though he only vaguely recognized them, but he couldn't get himself to open his eyes or to respond. What was wrong with him? What had happened? As he asked the question he could see himself standing by the corral fence and then climbing up on the stallion's back. It all came rushing back to him. Only problem was, the scene kept replaying itself around in his mind and soon it was as if really there.

"Hold it Nick!" Heath yelled as he flew from his chair and up on Nick, whose upper body was starting to thrash around, and held him down. The doctor had warned them to make sure Nick did not do such things…thrash or move around…as that would only injure his back more. "Ya think you can thrash any harder?" Heath asked no one particular as his brother was struggling to get Heath off him. Of course, with his eyes shut and not really with it, Nick had no idea it was his blond haired brother that was making it impossible for him to move. As far as Nick was concerned, he was simply trying to keep from hitting into the fence again.

"Is he okay?" Jarrod hurried into the room; he'd heard Heath yell as he had started down the hallway after having left the study, climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway as he took a break from the few legal papers he had had no choice but to look at. He didn't like what he saw when he entered his brother's room.

"He is for now." Heath let go of a now still Nick and sat back down into his chair, the one he, Jarrod and the rest of the family were taking turns using. "It's been four days." Heath sighed as he looked from Nick to one still very guilt ridden brother. "I wish he'd wake up." The moment he spoke the words, Heath wished he could take them back. A pained looked had crept into Jarrod's eyes once more.

_"I'm awake now," Nick heard himself say the words as the scene in the corral disappeared, but his eyes and mouth remained closed._

"He has to." Jarrod leaned over the dark haired rancher and rested his hand against the man's forehead; he removed his hand a few minutes later.

"At least what little fever he had yesterday is gone." The sign of a fever starting had scared everyone, but it had left as quickly as it had come. The fact that when Audra had gotten the man to swallow some broth each day was encouraging too, even if the doctor had said it was only a reflex action. At least it was giving their injured brother some nourishment.

"You shouldn't still be blaming yourself, Jarrod." Heath said as Jarrod pulled a chair over and sat down next to Nick; his face showing how little sleep he'd really had since the accident. "We'll get him back yet; you just wait and see."

Jarrod looked at Nick and laid his hand over one of the rancher's. He didn't answer for a moment and then he answered slowly, "My head tells me that it could very well have happened the next day, but my heart keeps saying if he'd had a full night sleep he would have had the strength to hold on." He gave Nick's hand a squeeze, "Mother tries to remind me that Nick made the choice to get up there; my heart says I never should have opened the gate for him to do so."

_"Stop it Jarrod!" Nick could hear himself bellowing even if his brothers couldn't. "Mother's right! I knew how tired I was! I should have told you to keep your money for another day!" _Nick tried to open his eyes, but again failed. It frustrated him, but there was nothing he could do about it.

The hands on the clocked slowly ticked away, each of the Barkleys taking turns sitting with Nick…even Eugene who had insisted on coming home when he learned what had happened…though it was mostly Jarrod and Heath that sat with him. All of them talked to him or read to him; well, mostly it was his mother, sister or Jarrod that read to him. Heath and Eugene preferred to spend the time reminiscing. Only during the doctor visits did they stop.

**00000**

"How's he doing, doctor?" Jarrod walked into the room just as Dr. Merar finished examining Nick; Heath was standing by the foot of the bed. "How long before we can sit him up?" For whatever reason he had, Jarrod felt strongly the sooner Nick was propped up on the pillows the sooner he'd be back with them. However, before Dr. Merar could answer him his brother proved him wrong, Nick's eyes opened. Pure joy ran through Jarrod and the doctor's veins. However, the joy was to be short lived.

"Nick!" Jarrod leaned over his brother. "It's about time you woke up. How are you feeling?" He figured it was a stupid question; still, it was a question he needed to hear an answer to. He got one, but not the one he wanted.

How was feeling? Nick turned the question as he blinked his eyes a few times over. "L…ik…e a wh..ol..e he…rd of co…ws ha…ve r…un o…ve…r m…e." Nick struggled to speak; why was it so hard to speak? Their brother's labored speech might have been concerning to Jarrod, Heath and the doctor but the dark haired rancher's next words chilled them to the bone. "W…h..y i..s i..t s..o da…rk in he…re. I c…a…n ha…rd…ly ma…ke y..ou ou…t. My b…a..ck…it h..ur..ts l..ik..e h..e…ll. Wh…at d..id y…ou p…ut o…n the bl…an..ket? It…s h…ea…vy. I c..an ha…rd..ly mo…ve m..y l..e…gs." By the time he'd finished speaking, his voice was low and he'd stopped trying to move. Both Jarrod and Heath looked at the doctor in alarm. The curtains were wide open and it was noon!

"You fractured some vertebrae in your back when that horse threw you, Nick." Dr. Merar began examing Nick's eyes. "It's good that it is hurting you and," he smiled and added, as he'd seen the tiniest of movement underneath the very light covers, "It's good that you can move your legs even a little bit. It means your spinal cord was not severed in the accident and that, given time, you stand a high chance of walking again."

"What about his eyes?" Jarrod and Heath both asked the question simultaneously, before Nick could struggle to get it out. The question immediately told Nick it was day time and that he should be able to see them clearly.

Dr. Merar could only shrug his shoulders. "You're all lucky his eyesight and speech were the only thing affected when it comes to the head injury. Many have suffered far worse. Continue talking, Nick, no matter how hard it is. Time might very well bring it back. As far as the eyesight?" Again he answered; the frustration he felt could be heard in his voice. "It may or may not come back. Time will tell on that too."

"H..o..w l..on..g wi…ll I b…e I…n b….ed? H…ow l…on…g be…fo…re I c...an g…et b…ac...k to w...or…k?" Nick struggled again to speak, but he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep before anyone could answer him.

Jarrod knew what the doctor had told the family, but it was as if, since Nick had asked, the answer might change. It didn't make much sense, but it's the way he was still thinking. "Doc?" Jarrod looked from Nick to the doctor.

"I can't change the time he has to be on his back, Jarrod. He'll be in bed for at least six weeks. I'm sorry. I'll be back tomorrow. Be grateful he woke up. It's a good sign." Dr. Merar did his best to give them a small smile and went to find Victoria.


	4. Chapter 4

**No Mountain That High **

**Chapter Four**

The sun had long since gone to bed and stars now dotted the night sky shedding their light down upon the earth, adding to the glow of the partially hidden moon. Jarrod leaned against the empty corral and stared at nothing in particular. Nick had been in and out of a deep sleep most of the day, though never more for more than five or ten minutes and only when Heath or their mother was around, even then he seemed disoriented and would have his facts and thoughts mixed up…or at least that's what he'd been told. With the exception of the time that his brother had come to when Dr. Merar was in the room, Nick had never been awake when it was Jarrod's turn to sit with him. Part of him wanted so much to see Nick awake again, believe that everything was going to get back to normal while another hoped that he could be forgiven for causing so much anguish. Something Jarrod feared might not happen if Nick didn't wake on his watch. Either way, it hurt him like nothing else could.

"You missed supper." Victoria walked up beside him. As concerned as she was for her middle son, she was just as concerned for her oldest. The guilt he insisted on carrying around was eating him alive; she could see it.

"I wasn't hungry." Jarrod rested his head against his hands which were clasped together and held in an upright position, resting his folded elbows on the top of the corral. By doing so he shut everything from his view, including Victoria. He knew his mother meant well by coming out to talk to him, but he was in no mood to talk.

Days and nights of waiting to see if Nick would even live and now wondering exactly what lay ahead, Victoria knew the family needed to pull together, not push each other away. "You can't keep doing this, Jarrod! He's not blaming you! He told Heath the last time he was awake."

"How do you know? His thoughts and memories are so jumbled! Doesn't matter though, the fact is I am to blame!" Jarrod stepped back and threw his hands up in the air. "Why can't anyone see that! It was me that made that fool bet in the first place! I didn't take the time to think about the hour, how tired he'd be and how, once a challenge was given, he'd not let it go no matter what!" The fire in his eyes dared her to deny what he'd just said. He knew it was the truth and there was no way she'd tell him otherwise.

Victoria felt her anger towards Jarrod's stubborn refusal to let the guilt go rise, but before she could lay into him, Audra came running outside yelling for Jarrod. Something had to be wrong. He looked at his mother. "Nick!" they both said his brother's name at the same time. Jarrod turned and headed for his sister.

"What is it?" Jarrod asked the moment he reached Audra; Victoria was right behind him, her eyes asking the same thing. Both feared the worst.

Audra caught her breath and answered as she put her hand on Jarrod's arm. "Nick is awake again and he's asking for you." Jarrod didn't have to be told a second time. He pulled away from Audra and ran to and through the front door, up the stairs, down the hallway and into Nick's room, swinging on the open door frame to stop.

Heath, who had been sitting next to Nick, quickly stood up and moved out of Jarrod's way. "Thank you Heath," said Jarrod, as he gathered his breath, pulled down on his tweed vest and moved in a orderly fashion to Nicks beside and the now empty chair.

Jarrod looked into Nick's face as he began sitting down, devastation filled his heart once more as he saw Nick staring straight ahead of him as if he saw nothing…even though he had admitted to both his mother and Heath that he could tell light from dark and could make out their profile. "J..ar…rod." Nick turned his head slightly at the sound of his oldest brother sitting down beside him. "You...'re ho…me. You…'re re..al…ly ho..me."

_"Since waking up, other than the first time, Nick seems to have time and events mixed up." Victoria explained to Dr. Merar, concern in her voice and well as her eyes. All the Barkleys eyes had filled with concern._

_ "It's his head injury. It is not unusual, Victoria." Dr. Merar had explained with his own unease showing in his frustrated eyes. He did as much as he could for his patients, but when he had a case like Nick's he felt so useless! There was so little they knew about brain trauma or spinal injuries. "In time, it might fix itself. There's nothing we can really do. Just keep talking to him, keep him talking. When he talks about past events, talk about them, but make sure you simply admit to them being a part of the past and then speak of the present. It might help." He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'm sorry, Victoria. Once his back is healed we can begin those exercises for his legs I told you about. Until then are you doing everything I've told you to do…including using warm towels on his legs?"_

The conversation from just that morning replayed in Jarrod's head and he wondered where Nick had him coming home from. He took a tight hold of Nick's hand which had risen slowly off the bed and touched his face. "Yes, I'm home."

"'bo..ut ti…me y…ou st…ar..ted sp…ea…ki…ng En..gl…ish." Nick held onto Jarrod's arm as tight as he could, as if by letting go he'd disappear.

Heath sucked in his breath and Jarrod stiffened. Nick was, momentarily, back in time, back to when Jarrod had returned from living with the Shoshones for a spell. "Yes, it did take me long enough to start speaking didn't it? Though, after all these years, I'm surprised you still think about it." Jarrod had to fight the tears that wanted to come as he closed his eyes and fought to keep control of his voice.

Nick did his best to wrap his mind around the fact that he was indeed talking about things of the past. While a part of him didn't believe it, most of him knew Jarrod would not lie to him. None of his family would do that. The fact that he kept slipping into the past scared Nick and he turned his head slightly and did his best to look at his oldest brother. "Do…n't le..ave. Pl…ea..se." Nick started to close his eyes. "Be he…re wh…en I wa…ke up, pl..ea..se."

Heath knew Jarrod had promised to take Audra into town the next morning, so he spoke before Jarrod could say anything, "He'll be here. I'll make sure of it." Nick relaxed and closed his eyes.

Jarrod turned towards Heath only to find his mild mannered brother looking more determined than ever. "Eugene doesn't have to be back school for another week. He can deal with Audra for the rest of the week; that is, when I'm not outside working." A lopsided grin appeared on Heath's face as he nodded towards Nick. "As long as he's stuck that far back in the past, he'll be needin' you not me."

Heath headed for the door, but then turned around before leaving. "Let it out, Pappy. Let it out." He then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Jarrod's tears finally fell.


	5. Chapter 5

**No Mountain That High**

**The extra chapters are closer to the end of the story.**

**Chapter Five**

Was it late in the evening or the middle of the night? Nick didn't know as he lay on his back with his eyes wide open listening to the sounds only the darkness could bring. His mother had opened the windows earlier at his request. The family must have forgotten to shut it once the sun set, because Nick could feel the breeze blowing through the window and across his face. One memory after another raced through his mind. It wasn't hard to get the events of the past to take turns upon the stage of his mind when he could do nothing but lay and hurt.

Involuntarily, he let out a small moan as the pain he was in started to climb. He heard a chair scoot against the floor and heard someone start to rise. He couldn't help but smile. The swishing of a skirt told him it had to be his mother or Audra, as his family never left him alone…even during the night. Still, he asked, "Wh…o i…s th…ere? Wh…o i…s w…i…th m..e?" He cursed silently at his inability to say one word without dragging it out. _"Continue talking, no matter how hard it is." _Dr. Merar's words rang in his ears for the thousandth time. Fine! If that's what it took to get rid of the speech impediment Nick swore he'd do it.

Nick felt a hand upon his shoulder. He didn't need to hear a voice to know that hand. "M…o..th..er." He whispered and let out another involuntary moan. He felt a single tear roll down his cheek. His mother had always been there for him when he was sick or hurt; why should he be surprised it was Victoria who was up in what was probably the middle of the night with him?

"Yes, it's me, Nick." Victoria smiled gently down upon her son as she lifted his head and rearranged his pillows, though her heart was breaking for him. "Do you need some laudanum?" Jarrod had given him some, but that was a number of hours ago. Victoria knew that there had been enough time lapse by that Nick would be justified in having some given to him, if he wanted it.

Nick wanted to say no, but the pain was rising beyond his limits. He knew from the experiences of the past three weeks that when his limits had been reached he would slip into the past. He didn't want to live in the past. "Y…e….s pl…ea…se." He listened as his mother walked over to the dresser and retrieved the medicine. It sounded like she was gliding over the floor like an angel.

When he felt his mother's warm hand slide under his head and raise it up, he opened his mouth and let her give him the medicine. With his head rested against his pillows once more, he found himself pouring his fears out to his mother. Fears he dared not voice to anyone else, out of concern that it would get back to Jarrod and the guilt the man insisted on harboring was already heavy enough. "W..h…at i…f I do…n't re…co…v…er? Wh…at i…f I c…a..n't r…u….n the r…a..n…ch?"

As afraid as Victoria was of that possibility, and she was, she also knew Nick could not hear her voice those concerns. He had had to hold onto the hope of recovery if he was to have any hopes at all. "You are recovering, Nick, but recovery of any kind takes time." Victoria forced herself to continue speaking positively and pointing out the things they had to be grateful for.

Thinking on the members of his family and Silas, Nick sighed and said, after his mother was through talking, "I mi….ght b…e re…co..ver..ing, b….ut s…u…ch a bur….den…" he felt the laudanum taking affect as his mother put her finger to his lips.

"Rest, Nick. I feel sure time will bring at least a portion, if not all of the recovery you desire, but son," her voice was again gentle, but firm, "You have to do your part too."

_"Nick, you'd best watch your language, it's about time for mother to come in. If she hears you talking like that, she'll tan your hide." Heath threw his brother a lopsided grin as the man had let out a string of cuss words as Heath had just finished massaging his legs the way Dr. Merar had shown him how to, something the good man had shown all of them. Nick didn't cuss because it hurt, but because it didn't hurt enough. _

_ "Ai…n't no…th..in' wr…ong wi….th m..y l…an…gua….ge!" He'd barked angrily. "I…t's m…y d…a..mn l…e…gs th…at's g…o…t th…e pr…ob..l…em!" That had only Heath grinning wider and another gentle reminder about the ladies who were bound to walk in on them. _

His mothers words, that memory and others told Nick his mother was saying that because of how ornery he'd gotten with her and the others when they were doing what they could to work with his legs, to make sure they didn't lose what strength he had in them and, hopefully to build that same strength up.

Victoria would have said more, but Jarrod's voice interrupted their conversation as he stepped into the room; he'd woken up and decided to check on his brother as long as he was awake. "You have to stop thinking of yourself as a burden too." Jarrod had heard that comment too many times out of Nick's mouth, and he was tired of it.

Nick smiled as he heard Jarrod walk up beside him and then felt his brother take a firm hold of his hand. It was a grip that Nick had come to know well over the years. He knew Jarrod meant what he said; still, the feeling he had become a burden to his family because of his own stubbornness was strong and hard to shake. As he thought on it his mouth turned up in the grin that Jarrod and his family had longed to see upon his face for weeks. "I'…ll wo…rk o…n i…t i…f y…ou pr…om…ise to st…op bl…am..in..g j...us…t yo..ur…s..el..f f..or th...is."

Jarrod stiffened as he fought the emotions that ran through him. How was he supposed to stop blaming himself when he knew what he did? He was shocked to see and hear an event from the day before replay itself in his mind.

_ "Stop it!" Audra had lost her patience with him when he refused to lie down and rest after he'd finished some paper work. He had said he was relieving Heath for a spell instead. "You won't do Nick any good if you continue to hold onto guilt as if it were some sort of badge to wear and run yourself into the ground!"_

Jarrod relaxed as he sat down in the chair his mother had been using. "If mother will let me sit with you for an hour," he answered as he smiled down up on Nick, "I'll work on it."

Victoria looked at the clock, amazed t see it was already two in the morning. "I'll go lie down for a spell. If I don't come back, promise me you'll get me or Silas up?" She would have suggested getting Heath, but the man had had a long day with running the ranch and sitting with Nick for three hours after supper. She wanted him to be able to sleep until it was time to get up for the day.

"I promise." Jarrod answered but kept his hand in Nick's and his eyes on his brother's face as the man drifted back into sleep. Then, he didn't know why, but he found himself whispering, "You can lean on me, brother."

Victoria smiled as she left the room thinking Jarrod was simply doing what he could to support his brother. However, more than one tear ran down Nick's cheeks as he knew full well where the words were coming from and they meant the world to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**No Mountain That High **

**Chapter Six**

Victoria was just stepping out of the general mercantile when she saw the young woman and she had to bite her lip. Sarah. T. Hammer, a blonde haired beauty from Boston, was walking toward her. Well, not intentionally, but she was and she was on the arm of a gentleman Mrs. Barkley had never seen before. Victoria would never know what Nick had seen in her. The girl definitely needed her nose lowered a few notches. For someone who was supposed to care so much about Nick, she sure seemed to have become scarce around the ranch since the accident. As the young woman approached her, Victoria pasted a smiled upon her face. She wasn't about to lower herself to the level this girl insisted on living.

"Hello Mrs. Barkley." Sarah, who had not expected to bump into Victoria, looked rather embarrassed. Though, Victoria was sure that was just because the young woman had just been caught showing her true colors. "How's Nick doing?" asked Sarah, her demeanor showing little sincere concern for Nick. It highly irritated Victoria, knowing that the girl obviously did not care for Nick at all.

"If you really cared, you'd have come out to the ranch and seen for yourself; perhaps even help him on the road to recovery. As it is, you haven't worried about my son at all for the past month." Victoria's voice was terse and unforgiving as her eyes silently ripped the young woman, partly for her lack of sympathy and partly because she was supposed to be such a good friend. "Now if you don't mind, I need to get home." She strode past, head held high, past Sarah, not caring if she'd just embarrassed the young gal in front of her gentleman friend or not. _No, Nick definitely deserved better than that!_

"Victoria, how are you? How's Nick?" Fred stopped her as he stepped out of the Sheriff's office. His smile and concern were genuine and she knew it. The law man had dropped by the house a few times, as his job would permit, and inquired about the likable and famous rancher. He'd even visited him a time or two.

"He's coming along. It will take time, but he'll get there." Victoria insisted on speaking positively. She didn't care to listen to those were insisting Nick would never be anything but an invalid; she knew better. The whole family did, as did their true friends.

Fred was happy to hear that and didn't hesitate to say so. "It's too quiet around town without him." He grinned as he spoke the words, wondering if this regal lady before him would catch on to what he was really saying.

"Don't worry," Victoria answered as she chuckled, "I'm sure as soon as he's able to, Nick will be causing his usual raucous in the saloon. Mind you, the other fellow will start it; Nick will just finish it." That statement got Fred howling with laughter. He then excused himself and went to finish some business he needed done.

While Victoria was dealing with people like Sarah, Jarrod dealt with Nick and another one of his ornery spells. Ironically, it was centered on Sarah and women like her. "W..hy n…ot s..ay it!" Nick was in a bad mood as Jarrod replaced the hot towels on his brother's legs. Silas had just brought fresh ones in. The family had taken turns to continue the rigorous therapy the Doctor had prescribed. What with his law practice being slow, Jarrod insisted on helping where he could.

"Say what?" Jarrod purposely acted as if he had no clue to what Nick meant, even if they had just finished talking about Sarah and the fact she was showing her true colors.

"I to…ld y..ou so! I…t's wh..at yo..ur th…in…ki..ng!" Nick hated it that his brothers had been proven right about Sarah and her motivations for hanging around him.

Jarrod shook his head. "No reason for me to say it." He began lying the towels on Nick's other leg. "You just did." He laughed as Nick scowled, lifted up his hand and playfully swatted at his brother's arm. Jarrod wasn't worried that he'd just upset this brother; after all, he'd seen past the scowl and saw the laughter behind the action. Jarrod grew serious. "Someday Nick, you'll find someone who cares, really cares about you. You just wait and see."

Just as Jarrod finished talking, Heath walked into the room. It was lunch time and he'd offered to be the one to bring Nick his lunch. The blond hair cowboy heard what Jarrod had just finished saying and added his two cents worth as he set the tray Silas had sent up. "Sure you will. There's got to be someone ornery enough to throw it back at you." He and Jarrod laughed as Nick proceeded to try and swat at him too.

"I ha..ve an id..ea." Nick said as Jarrod left the room and Heath adjusted Nick's pillows, making it so he was up just high enough to feed. "I..t w..ou..ld be ea…si…er if you w..ou…ld s..it me co…mp..le…te…ly up." Lying what might as well be flat on his back was driving Nick up a wall. He'd gotten to the point where he was threatening to take a stick of dynamite to the bed and send it to where it belonged.

Heath wanted to do as Nick suggested. After all, if it was him he'd be climbing up a wall. Still, he shook his head. He couldn't go along with the request for Nick's sake. "Doc says no. He says no sitting up period for another two weeks; yer ain't supposed ta bend yer back at all." The last thing Heath wanted was to move his brother and have the man's back hurt worse than it was.

"D..a..mn do…ct…or. Wh…at d…oe..s he kn..ow!" Nick growled after Heath had finished feeding him. "H..ow am I su..pp…os…ed to g..et b…et..ter if I am ly…ing a…rou…hd do…in' no…th…ing!"

Heath couldn't help it; he busted up laughing. The more he laughed, the more Nick scowled. It was this scene that met Jarrod's eyes and ears when he stepped back into the room. It was music to his ears. He just loved being reminded it was Nick's body that had been temporally hurt, not his mind. "Ask mother that when she gets here." Jarrod said as he began removing the blankets off Nick's bed. "She sent me up here to get you ready for your bed bath and," he paused trying not to grin too wide, "other things."

Nick let out another string of cuss words as he muttered, "A gr…ow…n m..an a…nd ha…ve the sc..he..du..le of a b..a….by!" He then let out some more cuss words only to break out in a grin as Heath and Jarrod's laughter was just too darn contagious.


	7. Chapter 7

**No Mountain That High Chapter Seven**

Jarrod sat in the study leaning backwards in his chair. After grabbing a bite of lunch, Audra had relieved Jarrod, who had been sitting up with Nick, making it so Jarrod could go get some work done. The only problem was, Jarrod hadn't been able to concentrate. He'd put the papers he'd been looking at aside and picked up his journal instead. Now he held the book in his hands reading his entries once more, stopping at the one he'd just finished writing.

_June 7, 1879_

_ Time seems to have gotten away from me. Last time I wrote in this was the day before I came home from San Francisco. I came home thinking to spend some carefree days with my family. Instead, I made a fool bet with my brother and he was fool enough to take it. The cost has of the wager has been too much. Has it been five weeks since my return? Five weeks since I sat on the corral fence watching horrified as Nick was thrown off that blasted stallion and into what must be one of the worst nightmares a man can find himself in. _

_ What nightmare? He is stuck laying in a bed, unable to care for himself. Mother, Audra, Heath and I have to do everything for him. Oh, he has the use of his arms, but he's stuck flat on his back in that bed of his waiting for his back to heal and praying his legs will, in time, work right. Also he lived in what was pretty well darkness for at least three weeks. His eyesight is slowly coming back, but he says things are still fuzzy. That being the case the family has to help him. Well, all but Gene. He helped as much as he could until mother put her foot down and sent him back to Berkley. _

_ You know something else? Nick makes for a bad patient. He's biting at the bit to be up and walking around, working the ranch with Heath and fending for himself. That language of his, oh my! Even with his speech being affected by the unfortunate incident, Nick's managed to turn the sky blue every time it's time to bath him or take care of his other needs. You should have heard mother laying into him today about the language he insists on using during those times, bathing and such. I don't know that it will do any good though. Oh, I'm sure he'll be more careful to watch his language around her. On the other hand, I don't think Heath or I will be spared that part of his frustration, it's our turn to help with him. I think the one reprieve we all get is when Dr. Merar comes to check on him. At least my dear brother has watched his mouth around the good doctor._

_ Speaking of doctors, Dr. Merar came by today; he comes two to three times a week now. He came every day until he knew Nick was waking up on a regular schedule. The good doctor seems to think Nick is doing well. I wonder about it myself, though I keep my mouth shut. After all, I'm into the law not medicine. Besides, I don't dare say anything. If I do, Nick might take it wrong and think I'm not keeping my promise._

_ The thing is, I told Nick I'd work on not blaming myself, but I tell you that's not easy. It's not easy to let go of anything you feel responsible for starting when you see your brother stuck in his bed, when you hear him struggling to speak or find yourself praying like mad his eyesight will improve to the point where he can see clearly again. I have to find a way to do it though; we can't afford to have Nick thinking he's a burden to anyone and he will if he knows a part of me still blames myself. If he thinks that, he will do everything in his power to push for a full recovery too fast and too hard. I fear the damage that would be done would be far worse than it is now. I mean, right now he has a chance of walking again, even if the doctor says he'll have to wear a back brace for awhile…as a precaution. If he pushed himself too hard, he could wind up in a wheelchair for the rest of his life._

_ That brother of mine has a stubborn streak in him a mile wide. I guess we all do. Doesn't really matter right now, all I know is Nick needs to use that stubborn streak to push himself forward, not have it pushing against him._

Jarrod turned his chair around when he heard a commotion coming through the open window. Standing up, he walked over and looked out. He had to sigh and shake his head. Thomas Mitchell, a fairly new ranch hand had pushed Heath to his limit, and was now finding out what happens when you made the blond haired cowboy mad…and had everyone else on his side. Jarrod went back to his desk, picked up the journal and began writing again. Writing was one thing that seemed to help him deal with everything that was going on at the moment.

_Heath has had to take over the running of the ranch. I know he'd rather have Nick up and by his side; still, he's doing a great job. For the most part, all the hands respect and listen to him. In fact, I can hardly believe it, but Barrett of all people has been one of the strongest allies he's got. Considering how much trouble Barrett gave him when he got here, it's amazing. That man has become just a strong supporter of Heath as he is to Nick. In fact, when Heath was having a particularly hard time the other day it, was Barrett that told him not to worry. Heath said the man's exact words were, "Don't worry, Mr. Barkley. Nick might have a mountain to climb, but it ain't gonna be able to stop that brother of yours. It can't; just ain't no mountain that high that can do that."_

Jarrod put the pencil down for a moment as he thought on various people in, or around, Stockton and the way some had stepped up to the bat and also helped where they could, compared to those who were simply writing the dark haired rancher off_._ For the last time that day, he picked his pencil back up and began writing.

_What a disappointment Sarah Hammer has turned out to be. Sarah is the young woman Nick was starting to court seriously. We all, to one degree or the other, had our reservations about her, but to be quite honest, I didn't think she'd so completely turn her back on him like she has. I don't know what, if any, permanent effects Nick will have to live with from this ordeal, but I pray and hope that someone, someday, will come along who can accept him for who he is…not for what they think he can give them, someone who will stand by him no matter what. _

Jarrod laid the pencil down and shut his journal. Whether or not he felt like it, he had work to do and he knew it. "God bless you, Nick." Jarrod whispered as set the book aside and went back to work.

000

*Barrett and the reference to the way he treated Heath is, of course, from the episode "Forty Rifles".


	8. Chapter 8

**No Mountain That High **

**Chapter Eight**

Jarrod pushed Nick's wheelchair out onto the front porch. It had been exactly six weeks since the stallion had thrown Nick and the dark haired rancher was tired of being inside. With his eyesight improving each day, Nick had made it very loud and clear he needed fresh air and a change of scenery, even if it had been a struggle to get the words out of his mouth. Since the doctor had put a back brace on Nick and given his approval, no one dared object to the idea.

"N..ev..er loo…ked m…ore beau…ti…ful." Nick took a deep breath in and let the fresh air soak into his lungs. It felt so good to be outside, especially with a slight breeze blowing across his face. He tilted his head upwards as he heard the flapping of wings. He sighed. Unfortunately, his eyesight was not yet good enough to see clearly when it came to objects that weren't close to him. Though, the doctor had assured him that as fast as his eyesight was coming back it wouldn't be long before seeing people and things that were far away would no longer be a problem. Nick took his gaze off what he could not see clearly and smiled at Jarrod. "Go…od to b…e a..li..ve." His voice turned hard and the conviction he felt in his heart could be heard loud and clear as he said, "J..us…t you w..ait. S…om…e d…ay I'…ll b…e w…al…king a…nd r…id..ing a..gai…n too. H..ea..th w…ill n…ot ha…ve to r…un th…e r…an…ch wi…th…out m…e f…or…ev…er!"

Jarrod was overwhelmed by the gratitude he had that his brother had survived. He just knew Nick would continue to improve due to his stubborn refusal to give up and act like some people thought the temporally disabled rancher should. Jarrod smiled as he laid his hand upon Nick's shoulder. He just knew that, someday, this hot headed brother of his would prove all the people who had either expected him to accept his disabilities and face reality or written him off completely were wrong. Jarrod's voice choked with emotion as he answered. "Yes, I'd say you're right on both accounts."

Nick turned his head and looked towards the corral. He couldn't see it clearly, but he could still tell the men were once again breaking in some horses. In spite of what had happened, Nick felt the strongest pull he'd ever had, as if someone was doing their best to get him back down by the activities. A part of him recoiled, only the rest of him won out. He took a hold of the wheels on his chair and began to move it. He had to grit his teeth as his shoulder muscles were still giving him bouts of fits, and this was one of those times.

Seeing his brother's struggle, Jarrod flew up to his feet and had a hold of the handles to wheelchair in a split second, "What is it, Nick? Where do you want to go?" He asked the question thinking Nick wanted to see more of the ranch. That being the case, he was shocked when Nick answered, though he really didn't know why it would surprise him; knowing too well Nick's insatiable curiosity and personal drive.

"Th…ey…'re b…y th…e co…rra…ls. Th…e hor….ses. I w…ant to s…ee th…e hor…ses." Nick again tried to move his chair.

Jarrod was stunned to realize fear was taking a hold of him. He found himself not wanting Nick near any of the horses; only that was absurd. The accident had only handed his brother obstacles to overcome, it could not have changed his heart any. Besides, if anyone felt this way, shouldn't it be Nick? Jarrod took a deep breath and began pushing Nick towards the corral, grateful he had time to be of service to his brother. As long as things remained quiet for awhile, he planned on being there for his Nick as much as he could.

"Hey, Nick! It's Nick!" McCall and a few of the steady hands hurried away from the corral fence and over to where Jarrod had parked Nick's chair. McCall grabbed a hold of Nick's offered hand, the one he'd held up the moment McCall approached him. Because McCall and the others had all been informed of Nick's condition, they were all elated to see for themselves what was fact and what were rumors. More than one of the men was heard to say, "It's good to see you out and about!"

"I…t's go…od t…o s…ee y…ou t…oo." Nick grinned and then barked, "N…ow ge…t b…a…ck to wor…k. Th…i…s i..s a wor….ki..ng r…a…nch, n…ot a so…cia..l h…a…ll!" He was smiling from ear to ear as the words bellowed haltingly out of his mouth. The ensuing laughter that came from his men as they began muttering things like "He hasn't changed any" and "I told you he hadn't lost his ability to yell" had both Nick and Jarrod laughing,

Heath, who had seen Jarrod wheeling Nick towards the corral, hurried away from barn and towards his brother. "About time you stopped lying around!" Heath gave Nick a lopsided grin as he leaned over gave his brother a bear hug, one that Nick gladly returned.

"Yeah, va…ca..ti..on t..ime is o…v…er. P..ut m…e t…o w…ork!" Nick slapped Heath on the arm as he laughed. However, the laughter was only to cover up the pain that shot through his heart. He wanted to be a part of the ranch while he continued to heal, but what on earth could he do at the moment to pull his weight?

Both his brothers saw through his laughter and his hurt pride; their hearts ached right alongside him. They could only imagine how he must be feeling, especially since Sarah had had the nerve to show up with that male friend of hers on a supposed "friendly visit" just that morning. In between not being able to work on the ranch and a woman like that, it's a wonder Nick hadn't hid himself in his room and locked the door. Just then Jim walked up with some tools in his hands.

"Mr. Barkley," he held up the items, "How am I supposed to use these? Hank, he is not doing what I tell him." Hank was a ranch hand that had been warned time and time again what would happen if he did not shape up. Nick shocked everyone when he reached up and took the tools, but they weren't about to argue with what came out of his mouth.

"I c..an s..ee w..e..ll e..nou...gh t…o sh…ar…pen t…ools. I w…ill sh…ar…pen th…em if one of m…y br…oth…ers w…ill t..ake m…e to the b…arn. H..ea…th," Nick's voice grew firm, "f…ire H..an...k!"

Jarrod and Heath laughed as Jarrod took a hold of the wheelchair and began pushing Nick towards the barn while Heath said he'd be more than happy to deal with Hank.


	9. Chapter 9

**No Mountain That High **

**Chapter Nine**

The wind blew through the air as Jarrod and Heath each wrapped one of Nick's arms around their shoulders and lifted him out of the surrey he was in. Their mother had suggested they take the afternoon so they could get Nick away from the house for a few hours. In other words, he was getting too much for her to handle. Though, none of them were going to put it that way. Their only words had gone along the line of "Unless you're attached at the hip to the house, how about going fishing?" When Nick's face had lit up just like a child's would at Christmas, Jarrod and Heath were both grateful they'd not followed through on their first impulse, one that said to argue with their mother. The trip had been slower than usual due to the fact they had to be careful with Nick. In fact, the trip would not have been possible if it weren't for Nick's back brace. Whether or not he liked it, the back brace was going to be Nick's companion for at least another three months…if not longer.

"You can sit here." Heath said as he and Jarrod knelt and helped Nick sit up against a tree that grew extremely close to the stream they'd be fishing in. Jarrod went to get the poles they'd brought with him while Nick gazed upon the flowing water in front of him. He had to fight to keep the tears from falling as an overwhelming feeling of gratitude towards his brothers came over him. He'd known men in his position before stuck in their homes or in town because their families didn't have, or wouldn't make, the time to do what Heath and Jarrod were doing for him.

"Hey," Jarrod tapped Nick on the shoulder and chuckled, "You in there?" He too had to fight the emotions in his heart as he could plainly see what being by the stream with his brothers meant to Nick.

"N…o, I'…m o…n the m….oon." Nick shot back. He made the comment because he wanted to lighten his mood since the doctor hadn't exactly made his day when he visited him that morning. Jarrod had taken him out to the corral just after Dr. Merar had come to the house and checked on Nick then talked about his eyesight, the need for the back brace and the fact that his legs weren't working properly.

_"Nick, just the fact that you can see as well as you can is a miracle." Dr. Merar was handing him a pair of glasses as he spoke, "No, you don't have to wear these all the time, but the fact is your eyesight has been permanently impaired to the degree that you need reading glasses at the very least. The lens in your eye isn't as quick to re-focus when you go from reading to looking to things far away and back again. It's something that happens to all of us eventually, anyway. There's no need to be upset about it." _

_ "You should be grateful." Victoria had also reprimanded him for the attitude he'd shown. He'd sighed, took the glasses and slipped them into his pocket while thanking the good doctor. He knew both Dr. Merar and his mother were right and promised to use the glasses when he needed to._

"_Ve..ry we..ll, bu…tt w..hy do I h..ave to co…ntin…ue to w..ear th…is th..ng!" Nick thrust his thumb towards the back brace he would be wearing underneath his shirt. "Lo…oks li…ke som…thing the stro…ng m…an wo…uld we…ar in a car…ni…val." _

"_And that's just what it is Nick," explained the doctor. "It will give your back the support it needs. Those fractures might have healed, but the bones are still weak; I don't want you reinjuring them. I am thinking it will be at least three months before we know whether the back brace will have a permanent part of your life or not."_

_ "Nick nobody will be able to see you wearing it. If it means being able to get you into a wheelchair, until the exercises the doctor has given you to strengthen your legs to the point you can walk again, without damaging your back any further then so be it. It's either that or stay in this bed!" warned Victoria, trying to not laugh at Nick's petulant pout. _

Nick stopped thinking about the past as he and his brothers were laughed and talked. They stopped only when they saw a wagon approaching off in the distance. Jarrod stood up while Heath, who didn't want Nick to feel uncomfortable, remained sitting by his side. When the wagon drew closer Jarrod's heart skipped a beat. It was his old friend, Adam Henderson and his sister, Kathleen. While Kathleen's presence troubled him, she'd married five years ago at the mere age of sixteen, Jarrod hurried over to where Adam stopped the wagon and greeted his good friend.

"Come with me." Jarrod waved his hand through the air as he headed back to Heath and Nick. "Meet my brothers."

Since it had been four years since Adam had seen Jarrod, he had only remembered being told about Nick and Eugene. That being the case, he wondered about the blond hair gentleman, but said nothing. Seeing how he had no choice, Heath stood up. Naturally, the fact that Nick remained sitting aroused Adam and his sister's curiosity, but they again said nothing.

"Adam, Kathleen this is my brother, Heath." He then looked at Nick and immediately started kicking himself as he could only imagine how the man must be feeling. "And this is Nick. Heath, Nick, meet Adam Henderson and his sister, Kathleen Butler." Jarrod looked puzzled as his friends exchanged handshakes with the two men. He looked around as if expecting to see someone else arriving. Finally, he spoke up again. "Kathleen, I'm surprised William let you out of his sight. From what I remember, he didn't approve of a woman traveling without her husband."

Jarrod and his brothers felt the force of the wind hit them as Kathleen's surprise showed very clearly on her face, though she made herself smile politely and answered, "William died shortly after our first anniversary. I thought someone had notified you." She turned her head and glared at her brother.

Adam threw up his hands, "I sent the letter, I promise I did. I don't know what happened!"

Jarrod didn't think it was necessary to worry about what had happened to the letter nor did he want to embarrass either Kathleen or Adam. "Why not go to the house; it's only a few miles down the road. You can't miss it, only house in the area for miles. My brothers and I will be there after we finish up here. Just tell mother I sent you. I'm sure mother will have tea for the women and I have some stronger stuff my office you can have, Adam."

Kathleen, who had did her best not to stare at Nick, turned to go back to the wagon. Without thinking how it might sound, she said, "It's been so long since I caught a fish."

Jarrod went to say something only to receive the surprise of his life, as did Heath when Nick spoke up. He couldn't help it. The approximately five foot five inch foot black haired and brown eyed beauty had caught his eye. "I…f y…ou w…ant, y…ou c…an f…ish w…ith u…s. Th…at i…s, i…f i…t's o…kay w…th m…y br...oth…ers." He quickly turned his eyes to his pole and acted as if he was checking the lines.

Heath and Jarrod looked embarrassed for their brother, Adam didn't say anything not knowing what to think, but Kathleen didn't let the troubled speech affect her in the least. "May we?" She looked eagerly at Jarrod, who looked at Heath to see if he had any objections; he didn't.

"Sure, why not?" Jarrod answered. Both he and Heath had to hold in a chuckle as the young woman practically flew down next to Nick, picked up a pole and began visiting with their brother. After the time was up, Adam and Kathleen were again astonished as they watched Jarrod and Heath picked Nick up and lift him back up into the surrey. Curiosity was again aroused, but no questions were asked and no judgmental looks were given.

"Since it's getting late, why not come for dinner?" Jarrod asked as he climbed into the surrey. "Mother would love to have you over. After all, you helped catch the fish."

Adam might have turned down the offer, but he'd seen how much Kathleen was enjoying herself and he couldn't say no. "All right, we'll follow you in."


	10. Chapter 10

**No Mountain That High **

**Chapter Ten**

Jarrod walked quickly walked through the house looking for Nick. He had woken up with a feeling of urgency and intuitive need to go check his brother, Nick. Alarmed to receive such a strong feeling in middle of the night, Jarrod had thrown on his night robe and hurried down the stairs and to the room Nick now used; they'd moved him downstairs in order to make it easier for the man to get around in the main part of the house. There was only one problem; Jarrod had found the man's room empty. It was close to midnight! Where on earth could Nick be? When he heard the sound of something or someone falling, Jarrod ran towards the sound. When he came to the study he saw that the door was slightly open and the light was on; he went inside. Jarrod let out a gasp and ran to Nick's side; the man was lying on the floor struggling to get to his chair.

"WHAT on earth are you doing, Nick?" Jarrod grabbed the chair, set it against the study desk to keep it from moving and then slid his arms underneath Nick's and helped the man back into the chair. Thank goodness, Nick could move his legs somewhat; it made the job easier. Jarrod was also relieved to realize his brother had his back brace on. Heaven knew what would have happened if he hadn't been wearing it! Once he was in the chair, Jarrod again demanded to know what was going on.

Nick was frustrated with everything. It had been almost three months since the horse threw him and while, yes, things had improved immensely for him, they were not going as fast as he wanted them to. "I cou…ld..n't sl…ee…p s…o I c…a…me i…n h…ere t…o r…ea…d." Nick hit the side of his chair, "A…s l…on…g a…s I w…as h…ere, I de…ci….ded I w…as go…ing t…o t…ry t..o w…alk, o…kay? I w…ant ou…t of th…is con…tr…ap…tion!" Nick wasn't about to say that the lively conversation that existed around the supper table that night, the one where he wasn't talking until Kathleen had very bluntly told him to speak up no matter what, had anything to do with it. No, he didn't want anyone blaming her for what he was trying to push.

He might as well of admitted it though. Jarrod saw through him and smiled. With all the support and comfort his family had worked at giving this brother, it would have to be a pretty face that put the fire back into him. Jarrod chuckled and shook his head. "Mother and Audra have to go to town tomorrow and I have clients to see and Heath is going to be out on the range most of the day. Silas was going to be kind enough to help you with your exercises, but maybe we could get Kathleen to help you, also." Jarrod held in a chuckle when Nick's eyes widened and his jaw fell open; he looked as if he was going to have heart failure.

"Ka….th…lee…n!" Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing. How on earth could Jarrod suggest a thing? "Y…ou c…an't as…k h…er! W…e j…ust m…et! Be..si…des, sh…e an…d h…er br…oth…er are on…ly pa…ss…ing thr…ough! I…n f…act, h…e s…aid th…ey w…ere l ea…v…ing to…mor…row!" Nick barked at Jarrod as he again tried to stand up. Jarrod practically pushed him back down into his chair. He didn't feel like picking his brother a second time in one night. He then started wheeling him out of the study.

"Adam is going tomorrow." Jarrod smiled from ear to ear as he stated matter of factually. "Remember, the way our guests talked about their parents' ranch and their grandfather's ranch, along with the fact that Kathleen stated she loved to cook?"

Nick remembered. He'd been quite impressed with his brother's friends' stories. "What 'bout it?" He asked with irritation in his voice. He didn't see how any of that had anything to do with the present, especially since the two would be gone the next day.

Jarrod chuckled softly, "Well, it seems Kathleen has a very strong desire to muck out a stable and take care of horses again." Okay those hadn't been the young woman's exact words, but the message was the same. "Mother and the rest of us talked about it and, while the young woman will be largely helping Silas in the kitchen and filling in when our regular housekeeper needs to be gone, Heath is going to let her work in our stables when help is needed there. Since she has stated more than once how she loves to keep busy, I think there's a chance we can pull her in to help with your exercises as well." Jarrod let out another chuckle as Nick growled.

Truth was, Nick wasn't about to admit that he liked the idea of Kathleen helping him. He was too busy being mad at Jarrod for catching him in the study. After getting it into his head to stop reading and get to work on walking, he had hoped that no one would have any reason to be up and around to argue with him. Now, knowing Jarrod, he'd find some excuse to be up.

Once inside Nick's room, Jarrod went to work helping his brother back into bed. By that time Heath, who had heard movement downstairs and wondered what was going on, walked into the bedroom. "What's wrong?" Heath asked as he hurried to the side of the bed.

"Our brother is impatient as always." Jarrod answered as he explained what had happened. "Now, that wheelchair is going out in the hallway until morning!" Jarrod straightened up and shot Nick a stern glare…the look that he always used on his brothers as a last resort; his "pappy said so" glare.

Heath couldn't help but chuckle also. He too had seen the way Nick looked at Kathleen. He then grew serious. "Nick, we want ya walkin' too, but don't push yourself harder than you need to. The idea is to eventually get outta that thing, not make is so it's your daily friend forever."

Nick simply muttered and closed his eyes. "Sh…ut the da..mn d…oor o…n y…our w…ay ou…t." He muttered again. The only thing that accomplished was to get his brothers laughing as they did just that.


	11. Chapter 11

**No Mountain That High **

**Chapter Eleven**

Kathleen stood in the front yard underneath one of the huge trees that stood watch over the Barkley Ranch as her brother disappeared up the long drive and out of sight. Adam had not been too thrilled to discover she wasn't going with him, but he'd given her his support and thanked the Barkleys for giving her work that would provide both independence and a decent living for his sister. Of course, he hadn't left before having a rather frank talk with her.

_ Adam stood in the middle of the room Kathleen had been using and would be using while under the Barkley's employ. Playing the part of an overprotective brother, he had tried hard to get her to go with him. However, to his credit, he was throwing his support behind her when she planted her feet and refused to do so. _

_ "I know the Barkleys are good people. I'm not worried that they'll try anything!" insisted Adam. "I'm just asking you to promise to be careful!" He threw his hands up in the air, turned away from her, marched over to the window and looked out. He could see men off in the distance working, Heath was with them as was Nick, who insisted on he be involved with the men and the ranch as much as possible._

_ "Of what?" Kathleen didn't know whether to hug her brother and tell him she'd be fine or to cup him upside his ear, as her grandfather would say, for acting like she had no brains. "I have a good job offer here and if I can be of service…" she cut her words shut and her eyes widened as she felt as if someone had pulled the rug out from under her. She didn't like the thought that had just entered her head. "Adam Henderson! You're not worried about my being involved with helping Nick Barkley, are you? That man has a heart of gold…Even if he is loud and, from what I hear, a force not to be reckoned with when riled."_

_ Adam's shoulders slumped slightly and he turned his head. He kept seeing the way his sister's face had lit up while they had fished with their friends up at the lake just mere days ago. He remembered the way Nick had thrown his head back and laughed at some of the things she'd said while he and she ate dinner with the family. It had been four years since he seen her eyes dance like that and he couldn't help but wonder if Nick's head had also been turned. "I know all that. It doesn't change the fact that I'm your brother. It's my right to worry about you." he smirked. _

_ Kathleen smiled as she walked over to her brother and laid her hand upon his upper arm. She followed his eyes and shook her head when she saw what he was looking at. "I overheard more than one ranch hand talking outside the barn this morning when I was working; they didn't know I was inside and could hear every word they said. They happened to be talking about Nick. You don't have to worry about him; he's a good man. Besides," her eyes sparkled as she started laughing, "I can't see Jarrod and his family offering me a job and asking me to step in and help out with Mr. Barkley's therapy if they thought there was a chance I'd wind up compromised in any way." If she had caught even the smallest glimpse of that possibility, Kathleen never would have accepted the offer. As it was, she was grateful that had not been the case; it made is so she could leave the melancholy life she'd led behind her. That blessing was something she'd always appreciate. _

_ Adam gave his sister a hug and then pulled back. "I expect to hear from you on a regular basis; I want the peace of mind of knowing you're okay. Promise me that and I'll leave without another word or rather lecture."_

_ Kathleen raised her hand in mock obedience and gave her brother a salute. "Yes, sir!" With that both Adam and she busted up laughing. The mock salute was actually a standing joke between them as he'd spent time in the military and even considered making it his career at one time._

"Brothers can be a bit difficult at times." Audra walked up beside Kathleen, who had remained standing where she was even though Adam could no longer be seen.

Kathleen smiled and turned around. "Yes, they can. Though, Adam was the rock I leaned on the day I lost William. After four years though, I think it's time we both went our separate ways. We're only holding each other back from living our lives."

Audra's gentle smile and affirmative nod was friendly. "I don't think they mean to hold us back in anyway, but I do think they take too much upon themselves as far as our care goes. I don't think they will never see us as grown women," she giggled.

"Oh I think they do, I think that's what scares them," laughed Kathleen. "What they don't see is that they sometimes hold themselves back. They let themselves get so engrossed with feeling sorry for us, wanting the best for us, or guilty when something bad happens to us. Other times, they are just so protective of family they don't let themselves explore that love in other ways… even to the point of ignoring their own needs." A forlorn look came into Kathleen's eyes and she stopped speaking. She wasn't about to tell Audra that she, Kathleen, felt that her brother's broken engagement from the year before was due, in a small part, to the fact that Adam had refused to turn his back on his sister and move to New York.

Audra suspected there was more to Adam story, and her heart lifted thinking on the love these two had for each other shared as siblings. It seemed to be so strong. She could definitely relate to that and took the time to silently appreciate her brothers as gifts.

The two women continued talking as they made their way back into the house. Once inside, Audra disappeared up the stairs while Kathleen found her way to the kitchen. With Silas away for a few weeks, she needed to start preparing lunch for everyone.

While she worked in the kitchen, Nick was being wheeled back to the house with the help of Jim. Heath and Jim had built a small ramp leading to the porch and the French doors to the billiard room. It made access to the big house easier than anything else. Just as Adam had suspected, Kathleen was indeed on Nick's mind.

_"If you like her, say so!" Heath had slapped Nick on the shoulder before going out to see the men. "From what I can see, she's a fine gal." Nick had shrugged it off and changed subjects quickly. _

"There you go, Nick." Jim pushed the chair up the ramp and opened the French doors. Nick maneuvered his chair inside and then bid Jim good bye when he turned and went back to work. Nick had headed for the house with every intention of going to the study and talking to Jarrod, but he heard singing, pretty good singing at that, coming from the kitchen. Grabbing the wheels of his chair, Nick made his way down the hallway, stopping outside the kitchen. A smile a mile wide appeared on his face as he realized it was Kathleen doing the singing. He listened as long as he could and then resigning himself to the fact the talk with Jarrod was well overdue. Nick turned his chair around and headed for the study.


	12. Chapter 12

**No Mountain That High **

**The next chapter is the first of the two new chapters I mentioned.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Nick wheeled himself in though the barn doors. Heath and McCall had built a narrow wooden path that evened out the ground beneath the chairs large wheels and kept it from getting stuck in small holes. It made it easier for Nick to go from the house to the building where he would do anything from sharpening tools to fixing stirrups for the ranch. He continued to wear the back brace though he hated it. In fact, he might have been tempted to take it off only Dr. Merar had very bluntly told him he would destroy any chance he had of getting out of the chair and back to ranching if he did such a thing.

He was shocked to see all the shelves in the barn had been lowered to a level where he could easily reach them from his chair. He fought the overwhelming emotion that rose up and raged through him. Up to now, Ciego, Jim, or one of the other men had made it a habit of coming in regularly and making sure he had everything he needed. Now, he could plainly see he would be able to get everything for himself. _"You're on your own today, Nick. I've got to go to Modesto and the workers have too much to do." _Heath's words rang through his head once more. "Why didn't you just tell me what you'd done?" Nick spoke low as he remembered the way he'd shot out one question after another only to be told to calm down and get to work.

Because he didn't see Kathleen working in the corner of the barn, and because she thought he was talking to her and that someone must have told him everything, she shocked Nick when she stepped away from where she was working and answered, "I thought Heath would." She started walking towards him. "I told him I'd lowered all the shelves for a friend of mine and didn't see why I couldn't do the same for you." She gave him a puzzled looked as she stopped a few feet away from him. "I thought you'd be happy that you could work in here without someone checking in on you every few minutes like some small child. I'm sorry to have upset you. " She was having a hard time imagining anyone being upset and being handed a little more independence.

Nick stared at her. She had been the one to do this and she'd done it thinking about him? He started smiling as he looked at the shelves and then back at Kathleen. "No, I'…m n..ot up…set, r…eally…Th…ank you. I'…m so…rry my blas…my bl..ist…er…ing pr…ide h…as my m…outh en…ga…ged be…fore my br…ain." He looked at his legs and moved them as much as he could, which meant they didn't move very much. "M…ay…be y…ou c…an f…ix th…ese l…egs too." He spoke only out of frustration, not with any expectations she could do anything. Why did the nerves have to get damaged? Why not couldn't he just have broken them when he hit the ground?

He asked the question, but was unprepared for the answer he got. Kathleen took a hold of his chair and began pushing him towards the barn door. He grabbed the wheels and barked. "I h…ave w…ork to do! Wh…ere are y…ou tr…ying to t…ake m…e and wh…y?" He was astounded when she very forcefully removed his hands from the wheels and began pushing again.

"You want those legs fixed?" Kathleen pushed him to the back of the house and down a path that led to a small secluded area. Nick felt lightning bolts go through him as he saw two wooden railings standing parallel to each other and roughly four feet apart. Kathleen stopped his wheelchair at the front of the bars. "I've watched you for the past week, Mr. Barkley and I've done my research." She pointed to his back brace. "You might be stuck in that thing for a while longer but there's no reason you can't start working out here. That is, if you'll go for it."

"Wh…at are th…ese th…ings for? Who p…ut th…em here? D…oes Doc..tor Me…rar kn…ow a…bout th…is?" Nick began throwing out one question only to find Kathleen's hand on his shoulder.

"He knows and he thinks I'm crazy, but he wouldn't deny it was a good idea either. I put the bars up and then talked to your mother a few moments ago. She said it was up to you." Kathleen put her hands on her hips and stood her ground. "Personally, I don't see why Dr. Merar thinks it's so crazy. You'll have something hard and stable on each side of you, and I'll be here to help you. If I'm not, one of your family members will be." When he stared a bit and looked at her in surprised, her eyebrows went up, "What? The exercises he gave you are doing you good, but how are you really going to be better if you don't start working at learning to walk again? Also later, if you're willing to listen, I have a few suggestions on how to improve your speech."

Nick didn't know what to think about her last statement, but he smiled wide and soon had his chair in front of the bars. He reached up, took a hold of the bars and stood up. He would have smiled as Kathleen put her hands on his waist, but he was too busy gripping the bars tightly and his biting his lower lip as he fought to remain standing. It took all his strength to move one foot in front of the other while keeping his hands on the bar. By the time he'd gone two feet he felt like he'd walked ten miles. "I n…eed to …" Kathleen had his chair up behind him and Nick was sitting down before he could get the sentence out.

While he fought to get his breathing, which had become labored while he tried to walk, he gazed up at Kathleen. At that moment, she looked like an angel to him. When Kathleen realized he wasn't going to stop looking at her, she hurried to get behind his chair and began pushing him back to the barn. "You have work to do in the barn. We can set time aside to start working more on the walking."

As she pushed him back to the barn, the memory of the conversation he'd had with Jarrod just that morning replayed itself for him. _"What are you complaining for Nick? She's doesn't push you any harder than the rest of us do and she's coming up with some pretty good ideas?" _

_ Nick had turned his chair around and left the room, angry not at Jarrod but at life. Truth was, he liked Kathleen and would love to be courting her, but what if all this work was for nothing? What if he was going to be stuck in the blasted chair forever? How could he provide for her? How could he be the man he wanted to be?_

Kathleen pushed him up to his work table and then went back to work herself. Nick looked from the tools to Kathleen and then back to the table. Since he didn't think he could justify entertaining any thought of courting the young woman, he told himself he best get back to concentrating on the work.


	13. Chapter 13

**No Mountain That High Chapter Thirteen**

The wind was blowing gently over the Barkley ranch and the birds were doing their best to send their melody down upon those working outside. All in all, quite a peaceful feeling was in the air. However, inside one of the back rooms of the Barkley home the atmosphere was becoming quite tense, as Nick was starting to grow frustrated with the speech exercises Kathleen and he had been working on for almost thirty minutes.

"Th…is is poi..nt…l..ess!" Nick slammed his fists down onto the table. "Wh..at g…ood is th..is do…ing? I st..ill ca…n't ta…lk r..ight! Ca..n't you see th..at?"; the noise that was made by such an action was loud enough to wake the dead. As it was, Silas poked his head in to see if everything was all right.

"Anything I can do, Mister Nick? Miss Kathleen?" Silas' voice was calm and his concern genuine.

Kathleen lifted her hand and rested it on her chin; she tapped her lips as she smiled and answered, "I'm fine. Though, I dare say Nick might need a strong drink in…" she glanced at the grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the room and back at Silas, "about five minutes. We're nearly through here."

Silas looked at Nick as if he was waiting to hear Nick say the same thing. "J…ust br…ing me s…ome wh..is..key wh…en she s…aid." Nick forced himself to speak politely for their butler's sake. After all, Silas did his job expertly and was a good friend to the family.

Kathleen smiled unperturbed and determined. She sat up straight in the chair she was sitting in and looked at Nick. "Now, where were we?"

**0000**

Victoria, wanting to get some fresh air, walked towards the Verandah. She was surprised, but not shocked, to see Kathleen looking up at the twinkling stars that had begun to pop out and were slowly dotting the evening sky. By the time she stopped next to Kathleen, the young woman was leaning against the trellis and sighing.

"It's been a long day." Victoria smiled sympathetically, not only because of all the work she knew Kathleen had down around the house or the barns, but because Silas had informed her about Nick's latest temper tantrum.

Kathleen let out a tired, half amused chuckle as she thought on the day. It had begun at five o'clock with work around the barn and stables, continued on with the housework and then the time she'd spent with Nick. Before she even had time to think about it, Kathleen closed her eyes and blurted out, "Is it legal to slap your son up side his head with a two by four? Any side will do." The moment the words were out of her mouth, Kathleen opened her eyes and her hands flew up and covered her mouth. She was so embarrassed at letting the frustration she had bottled up inside in order to help Nick, out in front of the grand woman before her. She needn't have worried.

A smile spread across Victoria's face and she threw her head back and laughed. As her laughter continued, Kathleen broke into a smile also and she too began laughing. "I'm sorry," Kathleen said as she managed to stop laughing as she found herself relaxing for the first time in weeks and looked at Victoria, "That just came out. Most of the time, Nick's not that bad, really."

"But, today was not one of those days." Victoria too gained control of herself, as she looked at the young woman who had quickly gained all the Barkley's respect by her hard work, especially with Nick. Not only that, Kathleen had also proved herself a very honest young woman. She had found a priceless heirloom that Victoria had, somehow, lost and given it back without batting an eye. It might have not been so amazing, but Kathleen's brother had written just that week and mentioned how he was struggling with his finances. She'd commented to Audra she was going to send him what she could spare. Audra had then told her she was afraid someone who had similar money problems would find the keepsake and sell it for that purpose, as it was worth two thousand dollars.

"Not really," Kathleen answered as she took a step forward and looked back up at the sky, "Nick's making improvements, he just doesn't see it. As long as he doesn't give up, he can do it." She just knew he could. There was something about the man Nick Barkley that screamed of a man who could succeed at anything if he put his mind to it.

Victoria nodded; she knew what Kathleen was saying was true. Though, it wasn't just Nick she was thinking about at the moment. She wasn't blind. She had seen the way Nick and Kathleen were around each other; she could see the way her son was looking at Kathleen. In fact, they all could. While Victoria knew Kathleen was nothing like Miss Hammer was; she was still concerned what would happen the day Nick did recover or recovered as much as he could. Victoria didn't want to see her son get hurt yet again. "What do you plan on doing what's he's recovered or recovered as much as possible?" the matriarch asked.

Kathleen turned her attention to Victoria, feeling sure she knew full well where the question was coming from. After all, Adam had written to the Barkleys and to her and mentioned the fact that her grandfather was talking about inviting them both out to his place. "As long as you will have me on the ranch, Mrs. Barkley, I'll work for you. I love it here." Silently she added only to herself, _"Besides, leaving Stockton means leaving Nick."_

"Of course, you're welcome to stay no matter what. We…" Victoria was interrupted as they heard Nick's wheelchair in the hallway. He was bellowing for Kathleen and saying something about a chess game.

"Oops," a look that screamed 'I messed up!' appeared on Kathleen's face as her eyes widened; however, she started chuckling as Victoria's eyebrows turned down, her confusion showing on her face, "I lost a bet to him while he was working on his walking this morning. I owe him a chess game." She hurried back into the house and into the hallway, leaving Victoria smiling from ear to ear and praying that maybe, just maybe, her son had found someone at last.


	14. Chapter 14

**No Mountain That High **

**Chapter Fourteen**

The sun was shining and the air smelled fresh, as Kathleen walked down the streets of Stockton. Silas had had to run into town and offered her a ride when she said she had a few things she'd like to get done. It felt good to get into town and visit a few of the friends she'd made since she started working for the Barkleys. For the moment though, she had only one thing on her mind. Nick's birthday, it was coming up and she wanted to get him something. He was turning into one of the best friends she'd ever made, even if his stubborn pride did drive her up a wall some days.

Stepping into the recently opened general mercantile, Kathleen spotted Sarah Hammer talking to what was appeared as a male friend of the woman. However, horror ran through Kathleen heart, as the woman lifted her chin slightly and said, "They're wasting their time I tell you. Nick's speech might be improving, but he's crippled up for life. I don't even know why that woman is wasting her time. She's probably just after his money, the gold digger."

The gentleman Sarah was talking to saw Kathleen enter and saw the look on her face go from shock to anger and disgust in one split second. He didn't have to be told that the woman called Sarah Hammer had just made the mistake of saying such things in front of the woman, Kathleen Butler that everyone was talking about.

Sarah, oblivious to whom was standing behind her, continued, "Or, maybe, she thinks she can catch one of those other Barkley's as a husband…I mean really who'd want a cripple when there's others around just as wealthy, but whole."

Sarah didn't finish her sentence as cold water hit her face. She gasped and turned around. Horror spread over her face as she saw the woman she knew to be Kathleen standing with an empty pitcher in her hand. The water that had once occupied the jug and set on the counter for the convenience of thirsty customers now dripped down the front of Sarah's clean white frock.\\

"How dare you!" Kathleen ground out and took a deliberate step towards Sarah, with eyes were on fire and clinched fists. Kathleen's anger forced Miss Hammer to take a step backwards. Kathleen didn't let it stop her from giving the woman a piece of her mind. "First and foremost, I am NOT a gold digger! I'll earn my own way in this life, thank you!" she pulled herself up to her full height and threw her next words out as forcefully as one of the knife throwers would do in circus show. "And I'd appreciate it if you would stop writing Nick Barkley off so quickly! Landsakes! Even if he never gets rid of the wheelchair or gets rid of it only to find the crutches and braces his constant companions, he's still a man! He still has feelings and dreams that he can, and will, follow! Not that you…" Kathleen took a deep breath as she pointed at the girl who made her sick to the stomach," would ever understand such a notion, you ignorant and malicious little person."

Sarah, not wanting to admit to the truth of this woman's words, held her head high and snapped back as she stormed past Kathleen. "I still say you're wasting your time. He's crippled up for life! You should just give up and find something else to focus on." The gentleman Sarah had been talking to wisely hurried out the door without saying a word.

If she wasn't such a lady, Kathleen would have flown through the open window and started a brawl right out in the streets, only she wasn't about to lower her standards to that of Sarah Hammer's. Kathleen muttered as she went back to looking for a birthday gift for Nick, "He's still a man and he's still my friend!"

**000**

Nick sat at the table as Silas brought the cake in that he'd baked while his family and Kathleen gathered around him. Nick's eyes widened at all the candles that were on the cake. Goodness, it didn't look as if there was room for one more candle on the thing. "Who..se id..ea was thi…is?" Nick looked around the room. His eyes fell on Kathleen, who was doing her best to keep a straight face. However, she lost the battle as Nick's eyes seemed to look through her. She busted up laughing which, naturally, set everyone else off.

"Th…is was y…our id…ea?" Nick feigned disgust as he pointed at the candles, "H…ow o…ld do y…ou th…ink I am?" He tilted his head as his one eyebrow shot up.

"I don't know," Kathleen answered as she laughed, "Y…you've refused to tell me and no one else has ever m…mentioned it!" She tried to stop laughing in order to continue, "I…I figured if I covered the whole thing, I..I'd be close!" she declared waiving her hards around the cake. By this time everyone, including Nick, was laughing so hard some of them were holding their sides to keep them from hurting.

"If y…ou m…ust kn..ow!" Nick got control of his laughter, though his grin still went from one side to another, "I'm th…ir..ty!"

"A few times over," Heath added jokingly. Since he was standing close to Nick, the remark earned him a soft punch on his left arm. It didn't stop the comments from being made throughout the celebration. When it was over, Kathleen made her way out onto the porch. It didn't take Nick long to join her, though he shocked her when he spoke.

"I h..ear…d 'bout wh…at h…app…en….ed in t…ow….n. Th…an…ks." He smiled at her with admiration in his eyes.

Kathleen waited for the blush to subside before she turned to face him. "How did you find out? I told no one." She had seen no reason to. She was embarrassed she'd lost her temper and felt like punching the girl, but she'd meant every word of what she said. It's like she'd told Miss Hammer; she wasn't after Nick's money.

"A fr…ien…d of ou…rs was in the st…ore. H…e st…op…ped b…y f…or a v…is…it be…fore S…il…as br…ough…t you b…a…ck." Nick answered as he looked up at the stars in the sky. "I a…pp…re…ci…ate you n…ot g..iv…ing u…p o…n me."

Kathleen smiled. "Friends don't give up on each other. No matter what, I'm here for as long as you need me. I promise."

Nick smiled and, without half thinking, took a hold of her hand. The two continued watching the stars, but said nothing more until it was time to go back inside the house.


	15. Chapter 15

**No Mountain That High **

**Chapter Fifteen**

The sun was shining brightly and a gentle, cool breeze danced through the air as Nick sat on the ground up against a boulder with Kathleen sitting close by. With all the work he'd been putting in learning to walk again, he'd succeeded in adding a pair of leg braces and wooden crutches to his collection. Heath, with the creative thought from Kathleen, had fashioned a pair of crutches for his brother, though they were shorter than the usual. They were like a longer walking stick, but had stiffened leather cuffs that fitted nicely at the elbow with a wooden peg just below that allowed a good handle. It meant he had access to places the wheelchair didn't and bought a much needed relief from the chaffing under his arms the regular crutches were causing. He still used the wheelchair a lot, but its use was slowly declining. With that being the case, he'd gathered up his courage and asked her to go on a picnic with him.

"The chicken is good. Thanks." Nick was smiling from ear to ear as his speech had improved drastically since Kathleen had spent countless hours working with him, having him repeat the same words over and over. As long as the words he spoke only had two syllables in them, he could say them with no problem. However, it had been downright frustrating getting to that point at times, and he'd embarrassed himself by having more than one temper tantrum. In fact, he'd been amazed Kathleen hadn't turned around and left after some of the things he'd said.

Kathleen blushed slightly at the compliment to the food as she joined Nick at the boulder and sat down next to him. "You're welcome, thanks for inviting me." She took a bite of her own food and, after swallowing, looked at Nick. "May I get nosey and ask you something?"

Nick's face lit up and he smiled from ear to ear. After all the hours she'd sacrificed to help him, he wasn't about to tell her no. "Sure, ask wh..at..ev..er you want. If I have an answer, you'll get it."

"What was Jarrod saying to you about me this morning?" She had to laugh at the very surprised look that came upon Nick's face, she therefore explained very quickly, "I was doing some chores for your mother and was walking past study. Quite frankly, when I heard Jarrod say my name, I would have stopped and listened, but I was already behind schedule and needed to hurry and finish."

"_You're right, Nick. Kathleen has been more than patient with you. Personally, I'm amazed the young woman hasn't thrown the towel in and walked away." Jarrod handed Nick, who was sitting in his wheelchair, a glass of sherry._

_ Nick held the small class up to the light, in disgust. _

_ "Sorry, we're out of whiskey in here. It's a good year though," smirked Jarrod. _

_ Nick scowled but drank the sugary liquid in one fowl swoop. _

_While it still pained Jarrod to see his brother physically incapacitated, thus causing him to still suffer a twinge of guilt now and then, Jarrod was delighted that the family had been blessed to have Kathleen come into their live, more particularly Nick. She seemed to be succeeding in helping Nick along the road of recovery… in more ways than one. Jarrod looked out of the window they were near. He could see Kathleen visiting with their mother and Audra. "If the two of you keep working the way you've been working, you'll be back in the saddle by spring." _

Nick beamed as the conversation replayed itself upon the stage of his mind. "He's…we're both a...maz…ed that you have spent many hours with me, and I have not run you off. It's not like I've been a good pa…ti…ent at times." He winked at her.

Kathleen threw her head back and laughed as she thought on all the times he'd had to bite his tongue as cuss words tried to slip out of his mouth, or the times a poor object, which had the misfortune of being within reaching distance, had found itself being given flying lessons. "That's an understatement."

Nick laughed too and then, on impulse, put his food down, lifted his hand up and rested it on the side of her cheek. Kathleen initial reaction was to feel an urge to pull back, but the look of admiration in his eyes kept her where she was. For a few moments, it seemed like an invisible force would pull the two of them together. That force was broken when Kathleen cleared her throat and pulled back. "If we don't get back soon, you're brothers will have a posse out looking for us. Remember, I promised to have you home before two. You have a doctor's appointment."

Nick busted up laughing; it felt good. When he got control of himself, he shot back, "I doubt they'd send a posse, though they might bring a couple of shotguns." He winked at her, grateful he hadn't had to say any word that had more than two syllables in it. Kathleen only chuckled as she began cleaning up. Somehow, she wasn't worried about Jarrod and Heath or any shotguns, for that matter.

**0000**

The Barkleys, who had gone to the general mercantile after Nick's doctor visit, stepped out of the general store only to find themselves a couple of feet away from Kathleen and *****Reverend Stacy. Had the two known who was behind them, they would have quit talking it. As it was, it was all the Barkleys could do to remain silent as they heard the pastor say, "You should say something. That gal just might do what she threatened that or have someone lie to the Barkleys for her. She hates the way you have stood by Nick Barkley and how you are being proven right about him." The Reverend knew time had not changed Sarah. T. Hammer and he feared for Kathleen's reputation with the Barkleys.

Kathleen's eyes filled with pity for the miserable woman who had just left them. Nothing ever really satisfied people like her. "If that happens and I have not misjudged Nick or his family, they will check out what they are told and they will uncover the lies. No, I will say nothing for now. There is no need to defend myself at the moment."

The Barkleys looked at each other. Just what, if anything, was Sarah going to try and pull? Nick opened his mouth to speak only to snap it shut when Reverend Stacy held up some papers and asked, "What about this? Are you really going to give it all up? As grateful as Nick and his family are for the help you have given, and are giving, they would not expect such a sacrifice."

The Barkleys watched in amazement as Kathleen snatched the papers away from the good reverend and started ripping them up into the smallest pieces possible and letting the wind that was blowing through Stockton carry the tiny shreds in every which direction as she answered very forcefully, "As I told you before Miss Hammer so rudely interrupted us, I'm not turning my back on Nick Barkley; I don't care what it costs me!" Kathleen stood with her head high and stormed away from the pastor still very much unaware that the entire Barkley clan were standing a mere few feet behind her and had heard every word.

Naturally, the Barkleys were all full of curiosity. What on earth was in the papers she'd just ripped to shred? What was she giving up to stand by Nick through his ordeal? With the words _"I'm not turning my back on Nick Barkley; I don't care what it costs me!" _ringing in his ears, Nick moved his home made crutches forward a few inches, took a step and stopped the reverend in his tracks when he spoke up, "Re…ver...end Stacy, I need to talk you **now**!"

**000**

*****Author's Note: I got the name of Reverend Stacy off the episode "The Fallen Hawk".


	16. Chapter 16

**No Mountain That High **

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kathleen took a hold of the long, brown wooden handle that was connected to the pitchfork and thrust it into the straw inside the empty horse stall. She thrust it in with such force that the horses, had they known about it, would have been grateful they were out with the ranch hands, for had they seen her they'd have known how angry she was. _How dare Sarah think she would think she would turn on Nick or any of the Barkleys for a handful of dollars…okay so most people wouldn't consider five hundred dollars "a few" dollars. Still, the nerve of the woman!_ Kathleen silently mused. When Kathleen "had the nerve to refuse", she'd had to stand politely by and listen to the woman threaten to "do her duty and inform the Barkley's of her opinion; that Kathleen only wanted their friendship because of the things they could, eventually, buy her."

Kathleen had managed to keep her cool and calmly, but firmly, tell the young woman off. "Do you want to; you're not getting me to voluntarily leave Stockton, whether it is for money or to avoid your lies." Of course, the volume of her reply to Miss Hammer might have been low and quiet, but her tone was one that spoke volumes...Kathleen meant what she said. It had Sarah whirling around and flying away very much offended, not that it bothered Kathleen any.

The more Kathleen thought on it, the angrier she became. While she had been doing all her thinking silently, without thinking she threw some of the straw over the stall and let out a string of the strongest cuss words she dared use. She jumped three feet in the air when she heard Nick start to laugh. Whirling around, her dropped the pitchfork and her hands flew to her mouth as she saw Nick, holding onto the crutches Heath had made for him, covered with straw from head to toe.

Kathleen's face went red as she stammered, "I...I'm sorry, Nick! I…I didn't know you were there!" Oh how she wished she could find a rock to hide behind. She was that embarrassed.

Nick looked at the crates that set again the back wall. He headed for them. "Please, come sit with me. I want to talk to you."

Kathleen felt butterflies begin to fly around in her stomach as she leaned the pitchfork against the wall and followed Nick. Soon the two were sitting on the crates where Nick could prop himself back against the wall. An uncomfortable silence fell in between the two. Nick was still trying to wrap his mind around all that Reverend Stacy had finally told him and the rest of the Barkley's. Kathleen, still unaware that the Barkley's had been listening to her conversation with the clergyman, was left wondering what on earth she had done. After all, Nick seemed quite troubled and that scared her.

Finally, Nick broke the silence. "Dr. Merar says I can start taking the back brace off for a couple hours each day. He seems to think I can be completely rid of the thing by Christmas." He kept his eyes on the front of the barn. It made Kathleen wonder what was coming, though she was elated to hear the news.

"That's wonderful, Nick!" Without thinking she raised her hand as if she was going to reach out and touch his arm; she quickly put it down though and waited for him to continue. After all, there had to be more for him to look so solemn and serious.

"He can't promise me anything when it comes to my legs. They are stronger than they used to be; only I still can't seem to get them to work quite right. More time might change that; it might not." Nick turned his head and looked at Kathleen. After all the time Nick and she had spent together, he shouldn't have been surprised to see a questioning look upon her face…one that said _"Why are you sitting there acting like I'm going to walk away from you just because that's the case."_

"You're still a man, Nick. No matter what, you can do things around the ranch." Kathleen didn't want him thinking she would think less of him if he never got the braces off his legs, then again she didn't want him giving up on himself either. "We keep the exercises up and pray for the best."

Kathleen smiled at the rancher. However her smile faded when Nick pulled out an envelope, one that she readily recognized. "How…" She began only to find that she'd lost her voice. It didn't matter; Nick was more than willing to continue talking. Her face went paler as he explained where he and his family had been while she talked to the good Reverend. "I backed him into corner and demanded answers. It took some persuading, but he finally broke down and told us everything. Your grandfather wrote to him too." He handed Kathleen the envelope and sighed. "It's not too late, Kathleen. The train leaves first thing in the morning. Jarrod can take you to the station. You can be to your grandparents by next Wednesday. His offer of a thirty thousand acre spread with fifteen thousand dollars in the bank to start with. That's a dream only a handful of men ever live to see. I've never heard of a woman attaining it."

Kathleen held back the tears that wanted to fall as she looked at the envelope. Her grandfather's offer _was_ a chance of a lifetime, especially for a woman, but… she looked at Nick. She felt her heart breaking. How could he be getting well and remain so blind? "No thanks." She stood up and headed for the stalls. "Now, if you don't mind. I have work to do."

Nick was floored as he looked at the envelope in his hand. How could she turn such an offer down? He stiffened as his sister and mother's words, spoken just moments before he headed out to the stable, rang in his ears.

"_I tell you, it's because of you, Nick! I've seen the way she looks at you, I've heard the way she talks about you. For that matter, she even feed her fist to one of the gossipy ladies in town that had the nerve to say unkind things about you!"_ _"Audra's right." His mother smiled up on him. "She loves you for you, not for what you can give her."_ Nick looked at his legs and the crutches he now used to walk with. What Kathleen said was true, they could keep it up and pray, but what if it didn't help? How was he supposed to provide for her the way she deserved to be taken care of?

As if she could read his mind, Kathleen, who had gone back to work, stopped and turned around. Seeing him looking at the letter and then his legs, she could easily guess what he was thinking. Putting the pitchfork back down, Kathleen made her way back to Nick and knelt in front of him. She knew she'd be forward by saying what was on her mind, only she wasn't' going to keep her mouth shut any longer. "Nick," she rested her hands on his as she spoke and kept her eyes on his, "you don't need to be perfect to have someone be in love with you. And, no matter what, someone who really loves you won't care about how much worldly wealth you can give them nor would they give that love up for financial gain, no matter how attractive it may seem. Money is nothing compared to happiness attained with honor." The sincerity in both her eyes and her voice reached up and shook Nick to the very foundation of his soul.

Nick, shocked her to basically admitting to be in love with him, slid his arms underneath hers and pulled her to him. "Do you really love this broken down cowboy enough to take a chance? Like I just told you, this just might be my permanent condition. If you marry me, you could wind up with quite a load to deal with." While he finally admitted to himself how much he loved her, Nick didn't want her finding herself regretting not taking her grandfather's offer when she had the chance.

"Nicholas Jonathon Barkley," Kathleen held onto him for all she was worth, "Get this through that thick, stubborn skull of yours. Whether or not your legs ever work properly again or not, is not what I'm concerned about and it does not change how I feel about you! And, if that's a marriage proposal, it needs work!"

Nick's heart soared as he laughed and then whispered,_ "Oh, I'll work on it,"_ then he lowered his head and covered her mouth with his for a long passionate kiss._ "Sounds a hell a lot more fun than those damn walking exercises." _he thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**No Mountain That High **

**Chapter Seventeen **

Nick stood on the verandah looking up at the night sky. It so felt good to be free of his back brace. It, along with the wheelchair and crutches were now being stored in the attic among numerous other items….the doctor had taken away the crutches and given him two canes instead. His legs still sported braces.

Nick sighed as he remembered the visit they'd had from one of the local farmers earlier that evening. The man, one Frank Tolman, had tried unsuccessfully to convince them that his son had left town a broken hearted man due to Kathleen's refusal to see him as a serious beau and was only using Nick. His exact words had been _"She told him he couldn't do right by her, said she'd found someone who could give her all she ever wanted." _Since Heath had seen the man talking to Sarah just hours before he arrived at the home, Nick's blond haired brother had thrown the man off by asking what else Sarah had said. Mr. Tolman stuttered and stammered only to find himself dodging Nick's canes and being escorted out the door by Jarrod.

"Hey, Cowboy, kind of late to be up isn't it?" Kathleen, who had awoke and heard someone moving around downstairs, asked as she walked up behind him. She knew it would be considered bold, what with her technically still being an employee of the Barkleys; still, she slid her arms around Nick's waist and laid her head against his back. She'd gone to calling him Cowboy months ago and saw no reason to stop.

Nick closed his eyes, a battle raging inside of him. _"...do right by her." _Ever since Mr. Tolman had showed up ranting and raving, Nick had found the old doubts he'd had returning. Sure his back brace was off and he was still doing his exercises, but the canes were still a part of his life and he'd seriously started to doubt his legs would ever work properly again. Could he really do right by her no matter what? Kathleen, sensing something was wrong, let go and walked around in front of him. "Nick?" She reached up and took a hold of his face. "What's the matter?"

Nick felt pain shoot through his very being as he turned away from the woman who held his heart in her hands and headed for the door. "A broken down cowboy can't do right by you; you need to find someone who can. I can write your grandfather; I'll explain everything."

Kathleen flew faster than she ever thought possible, shutting the door and blocking his path, her eyes were blazing. "You'll do no such thing! I told you before, you'll do just fine!" While he didn't know it, she'd been at the top of the stairs and listening to Mr. Tolman and his lies. That being the case, she wasn't surprised to hear Nick voicing such nonsense. Though, she wasn't about to stand by and do nothing. She just had to get it through his thick skull that she loved him more than life itself. She had to make him see what might, or might not, be permanently damaged legs didn't matter to her. She just had to open his eyes. She couldn't lose him, not after all she was willing to give up.

"But you deserve…" Nick never finished his sentence as Kathleen had slid her arms around his waist once, maneuvered him around and pushed him carefully against the wall, again not caring if she was being "too forward".

"Don't argue with me, Cowboy." Kathleen ran her hands up his chest, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. With the wall behind him and Kathleen in front, Nick let go of his canes, wrapped his arms around her and returned her kisses as if his very being depended on it, maybe it did.

"Kath…leen," Nick, struggling to remain in control of himself, pried his lips off hers and whispered, "My legs…"

Kathleen's mouth turned up in smile as she again ran her hands up and down his back and cut his words off as she whispered, "What about them?" It was a good thing everyone else was sound asleep because while they had not meant to let it happen, Nick and Kathleen found themselves sliding down to the floor, promising to stick by each other come what may before falling into a fire that could only be quenched once they'd become one.

**Epilogue**

Heath and Jarrod were again standing by the fence, only this time they were joined by Audra, their mother and Kathleen whose hand had been sporting a wedding ring ever since the morning that the family had awoken to find that she and Nick had taken off and been joined in marriage by Reverend Stacy. To appease the family the two had had a more formal wedding a month later. The fact that a new member would be added to the family by the end of the year was apparent as Kathleen was starting to show what everyone in town assumed was a wedding night baby. While the Barkleys suspected different, they weren't about to voice their suspicions. Why should they? Even if they were correct, the two had fixed the situation just fine.

"Hold on Nick!" Jarrod yelled as Nick, free of any sort of braces or canes, was back to breaking horses. A part of Jarrod had wanted to insist someone else break the horse in, but he knew Nick not only wanted to do it…he needed to do it. In some small way, Jarrod needed it too. For the truth was that, while he'd worked through any guilty feelings that had wanted to hang around, the desire to see his brother whole again had never left him.

"Way to go Nick, stay with him!" Heath and Audra both shouted at the same time. Both had been ecstatic when they'd learned that Nick had put his foot down and demanded to be the one allowed to break the horse in. To them, it showed them that Nick had indeed made a complete recovery.

Victoria watched as Nick won the battle, dismounted the horse and walked over to, and climbed over, the fence. _"Ain't no mountain that high, Mrs. Barkley." _Barrett's words which he'd repeated to more than Heath rang in her ears as she watched Nick embrace his wife, kiss her forehead and run his hand over her swollen abdomen. Victoria had to agree with Barrett, though she would have added _"especially when he has a good woman behind him pushing."_


End file.
